


Extra Credit

by Flosscandies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Hana is in college so freshman or sophomore year, Trans Female Character, i dont know shit abt colleges yet, like me, moira abused her power but its fine, teacher student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flosscandies/pseuds/Flosscandies
Summary: Hana Song was a college student who was constantly top of her class.  In fact, she would constantly have straight A's.  That was until her Genetics professor starts to single her out from the rest of the class, bringing her grade down to barely a D, what was she going to do?





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msmami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmami/gifts).

> A friend and I are doing a fic trade! I finally finished this after months just as I got to college, and God I can't wait to see her fic. Enjoy 😗

Hana "D.va" Song hated her teachers with a passion. Actually, scratch that, she hated her Genetics professor with a passion, the others were at least bearable. Every class she took she would obtain the highest possible marks in them, almost appearing as some sort of teacher's pet although she hardly tried in her classes at all. The only class she did have to try in was her mandatory Genetics course, run by the worst professor on the planet, Moira O'Deorain.

No matter what Hana did, it was never good enough for that stuck-up bitch. She could write an entire fucking Epic in another language, and she wouldn't even bat an eye. Hell, she was just as good as the other students, and yet her grades were absolutely lackluster in that class. A 'B' here and there, but the vast majority of her papers were handed back with marks such as 68/100 or 71/100, because the bitch assigned research papers as tests, causing Hana's grade to plummet.

The other kids who took the class just to fill up a spot for their science credit seemed to be fairing well, in fact, everyone seemed to have a good mark in that class but Hana. 

Her hands shook as she held her research paper up to her face, brows furrowed and eyes glaring at the red pen that was marked all over her paper as though it would (hopefully) disappear. 

It did not.

The bell had thankfully already rung, and it was Hana's last class of the day, and she didn't have to be back until the day after next. Thank God that this University had block scheduling. But she wasn't just going to flee the classroom and complain to her friends over lunch about how unfair, how cruel, her Genetics professor was yet again. No, this time she would take her complaints right to the source, right to the bitch herself; Moira O'Deorain.

Hana stood, swinging her bag over her shoulder and walking, almost marching, over to her professor's office, knocking on the door. She hardly waited to hear the confirmation that she was allowed in before she pushed her way inside the small, cozy office. A deep cedar desk was at the center of the space, with other cedar bookshelves lining the walls. Everything was stacked with papers and books, organized yes, but still difficult to sort through. Hana would know.

"Miss Song, what do I owe the pleasure to?" Moira greeted her, spindly fingers pressed against one another as her elbows rested against the desk. Hana looked down slightly, the professor's shirt unbuttoned dangerously close to revealing her bra—if she was even wearing one. 

The young woman steeled herself, looking up to meet her professor's mismatched eyes. She held out her paper, slapping it down on the large desk with an audible noise. Moira regarded her without emotion, as though watching to see what a mischievous pet was going to do next.

"What is this?" Hana hissed out, her whole body shaking with rage that had accumulated over time.

The redhead's lips twitched, and Hana felt like she was going to scream with what she said next, "It's your research paper, my dear. A poorly written one at that."

Hana fumbled for words, her mouth opening and closing as though she was a fish out of water. Syllables left her mouth, but it took nearly a minute for her to grapple fully with her anger to be able to spit out a well-formed sentence.

"Poorly written?! I spent weeks on this!" Hana hissed out behind clenched teeth, her hand that was around the paper tightening and crumpling a section of it, 

"I worked my ass off on this as it's one of my last test grades before the final, and all I get is a fucking C minus?" 

Moira's eyes glittered with humor, her thin lips pulling back into a smile, "Watch your language Miss Song, I would hate to have you written up."

God her blood was boiling at this point. The casual way that Moira was regarding her, the tone of her voice lilting with humor as she spoke. If Hana could, she would reach across the desk and slap her, but that was a one-way ticket to expulsion—something she did not need.

"Do you hate me or something? My friend and I wrote about the same topic, including the same fucking points, and she gets a ninety-five?!" Hana hissed out, her paper now fully crumpled into a tight ball. She was just about to lob it at her as Moira stood.

Hana was by no means small, standing at an average height of 5'4, but Moira was tall. Taller than anyone else she knew, and it felt as though the bitches tall frame blocked out the light from the sole window behind her, encasing Hana in her shadow. She stood upright, hands clasped behind her back as she rounded the corner of her desk, causing the younger woman to take a step back in fear. 

"Oh sweet innocent child, I don't simply hate. There are always reasons behind what I do."

Hana was now up against the thick and heavy door that separated the professor's office from the classroom, her hand fumbling for the brass doorknob. Moira was almost upon her, one step being two of Hana's own. 

The doorknob turned, but before she could pull open the door to escape, one of Moira's large yet thin hands was over her own, holding it in place. Her free hand came to grab at Hana's chin, long acrylic nails scratching against the underside of her jaw. The young Korean woman shuddered, her face gently, but still carrying force behind it, upturned so that she was to meet Moira head-on. Their eyes locked, and Hana for some odd reason, couldn't turn away.

"Look at you. Who knew that getting bad marks was enough to piss the famous Hana Song off," Moira cooed, her face leaning in so that her lips brushed against the shell of Hana's ear. 

"You want to know how you can improve your grade, little one?" Moira asked, but it was rhetorical, knowing Hana couldn't speak due to her surprise of being pinned against her professor's office door, "you can start off by doing _favors_ for me."

Hana swallowed, her eyes wide as she felt Moira's teeth scrape against the shell of her ear, her tongue barely peeking out to lick against it.

"What," Hana started, her voice dry and raspy, "What do you want?"

There was a moment of pause, Moira pulling herself away from Hana's form. Her hand left the younger woman's, both once again clasped behind her back. What she said next had a shiver run up Hana's spine, a cold sweat to break loose, dampening her brow.

"You."

\----

Hana fucking hated this, but at this point, she would do anything for a better grade. She had stepped into her Genetics class twenty minutes early, per request of her annoying but hot teacher. She had been too pissed off over the year to realize just how hot Moira actually was, but now that she had her legs spread before her professor, skirt hiked up and over her hips, she was starting to appreciate just how attractive she was.

In a sick and twisted way.

Moira's acrylic nails were tracing the outline of Hana's pussy through her cotton panties, fingers expertly finding their way to her clit and giving it a teasing flick with her sharp nails. Hana yelped in response, her hips almost jumping up off the desk that she laid on. It was only due to Moira's surprising strength that her hips stayed against the wooden surface, thighs quaking at the teasing touches.

"Look at you," Moira said, causing Hana to glare down at her, "so easy to play with, so wet."

Two fingers probed against her clothed entrance, smearing the slick around her cunt with her panties. Moira laughed at the look Hana was giving her, slowly dragging the hand that had pinned her hips against the desk, down her body until it fell away. 

Hana whimpered, her hips churning as she tried to grind against the fingers that played around her pussy, never quite going where she needed them the most. 

"Patience," Moira said with a hum, the desk shaking slightly as she pulled open one of the many drawers that ran down its side.

Hana tried pushing herself up to see what Moira was doing, but the older woman used her body to keep whatever she was getting from the drawer out of sight. The Korean woman whined softly, Moira's fingers no longer attentively playing with the outside of her pussy. Instead, they moved upward, pushing against Hana's chest to get her to lie down again.

"Good things come to those who wait," Moira reminded her, causing Hana to let out a snort.

"I'm only doing this for my grade you know; don't get too cocky."

Moira laughed at that, a deep guttural sound that had Hana's mind go blank, her hips once again trying to buck up in need of friction. Suddenly a soft buzzing noise filled the quiet of the office, a click, and then it was louder than before. Hana's professor hummed in approval, holding up a small black bullet vibrator.

"Why the fuck was that in your desk?" Hana asked, voice wavering slightly. The Genetics professor laughed, pushing the small bullet up against the clothed outline of Hana's cunt.

"I have needs just like the rest of you," Moira responded, tilting her wrist just right so that the tip of the bullet vibe was pressed roughly against Hana's clit. She squealed, her legs kicking out at the sudden attention to her clit.

Hana's professor grinned, pressing the vibe harder against the bundle of nerves. The young woman shook, unable to hold back her loud moans and whimpers, pushing her hips up against the vibrator. Her cunt clenched, slick coating her cotton panties, Moira cooing gently into her ear.

Hana whimpered, arching her back as she reached out to claw against Moira's clothed back. Her eyes were rolling back into her head, breath coming in harsh puffs. All around her was white noise, no longer being able to hear what Moira was whispering against her ear.

Maybe that was for the best.

Moira's teeth found the shell of Hana's ear, giving it a sharp bite as she moved the vibe further downward. Now it was pressed against the opening of her cunt through her panties, thinning as she soaked them through. 

"Oh baby," Moira husked out, her other hand coming up to tug against the younger woman's panties. They shifted away from her cunt with a string of her arousal still attached to them.

Hana, who was absolutely embarrassed, blushed, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. Moira's long acrylic nails toyed with her slick entrance, and before Hana could realize what was happening, the blunt end of the bullet vibe was pressed hard against her entrance, slipping inside with a wet _pop_.

The younger woman screamed, Moira, lunging forward to muffle her with the palm of her hand. Hana found herself tearing up, hips bucking against the newfound sensation of the vibe being pushed inside her tight cunt.

Moira pulled her hand away from Hana's mouth, placing a gentle kiss against her exposed right clavicle. 

"Class is starting soon, it's best if you go out and get ready now. Don't want your other classmates seeing you come out of my office."

Hana's jaw was gaping open, closing occasionally as she tried to fight for the words she wanted to use. Tears slipped out, sliding down her cheeks and below her chin. She gave a shaky breath, hips still humping against the vibe inside of her.

"Wha- What about-?"

Moira cocked her head quizzically to the side, as though waiting for Hana to continue, which the younger woman was unable to. She bit her bottom lip, teeth sinking into the tender flesh so that small pinpricks of blood began to pool. Her eyes were still wide, gazing up at Moira almost pleadingly as her cunt was dripping with her arousal.

Ever so slowly, the Irish woman pulled away from Hana's lithe frame, giving her a coy smirk as she did so. Her hands ran down her sides, pausing for a brief moment above her hips as she fixed her student's messy skirt.

"Can't have you leaving like you just got fucked, hm? Don't want to _arouse_ suspicion," Moira said with a purr, grabbing onto one of Hana's hands and pulling her up and off her desk. The latter groaned at the sudden movement, cunt clenching down around the active vibrator to prevent it from falling out. 

Her legs shook, causing her to fall forward against her older professor. Unconsciously Hana found herself burying her face against Moira's black dress shirt, soft mewls spilling from her lips as she shamelessly humped against thin air, trying hard to grind down against one of Moira's legs.

"I fucking-" a stuttered gasp, "hate you," Hana spat out, her voice sounding weak and obviously did not carry any of the threat she wanted it to have. 

Moira's only reaction was to tut disapprovingly, fixing the wrinkles on her pressed button-down shirt.

"Surely you must know by now it's impolite to curse in front of a professor such as myself," her voice was dry and uncaring, eyes no longer focused on Hana, instead looking over at a stack of papers she had been grading before the younger woman came in.

Hana made a desperate noise, standing as still as she could be with a vibrator inside her sensitive cunt. Moira was slowly tending to her clothes, making sure the pleating of her skirt was straight, her blouse having no wrinkles to be seen. She even dabbed gently at the sweat that had gathered at the top of Hana's brow.

For Hana, it was over too fast. Moira leading her to the thick wooden door of her office, keeping a firm grip on her waist as Hana trembled and shook, hips churning against the vibe inside of her. With a loud click of the door unlocking, Hana found herself standing in the classroom of her Genetics professor, not a single student insight with ten minutes to spare.

"Do come back after class," Moira purred, her husky voice right next to Hana's ear, "I have some more extra credit work that I'm sure you'll enjoy."

\----

It had been a week since Hana had started pawning herself off to her Genetics professor, and a few days since the incident with the vibrator. The near two hours of the class was akin to delicious torture; Hana being so aroused, humping against the vibe inside of her, fingers occasionally coming down to brush against her twitching clit. God, she came so hard she nearly passed out once class had ended and Moira decided to take pity on her.

As much as she was loathed to admit, Moira was exceptionally talented with her fingers—able to find just the right spots and patterns that drove Hana mad. With only a few circles around her bulging clit, she had come, Moira's hand muffling the sharp squeal she couldn't keep from echoing out her mouth.

It was then did Moira push up against her, Hana's mind going blank and feeling her blood almost run cold, did she feel the first hint of Moira's erection. Fuck, she didn't even know this about Moira, her black dress slacks keeping her bulge invisible to the naked eye. All she could do was let out a stuttered gasp of surprise, a soft 'oh' slipping from her lips.

Apparently, that wasn't the reaction Moira had wanted; pulling—no, jerking—away from her, no longer looking in her general area. She had told Hana was allowed to leave, but to be back the next day, a few minutes before class started.

And so here Hana was, shivering under the scrutinizing gaze of professor O'Deorain. Once again her legs were spread, this time her panties had been removed by Moira, the offending article of clothing being twirled around on her pointer finger.

"Such cute petals you have _mo coinín_," she breathed out, her red and blue eyes staring down at Hana's exposed pussy. She wiggled under her intense gaze, trying to lock eyes with her to no avail. 

"Yeah yeah. You really like hearing your voice, don't you? Just get to it," Hana spat out, her voice small and not too loud in case other students were outside in the classroom.

Moira laughed, a deep-throated noise that echoed around the small office space. Briefly, Hana wondered that if there were people outside, could they hear her deep laughter? Could they tell what was going on?

"I'm afraid I've already 'gotten to it' as you put it," professor O'Deorain cooed out. Her left hand—the one not currently holding onto Hana's pink panties—trailed up on the inside of the younger woman's thigh, thumb brushing the juncture between where Hana's leg met her inner pelvis.

The Korean woman lifted up her head just slightly, high enough to see how Moira hid her panties in one of the front pockets of her dress pants. She raised an eyebrow in question, Moira's thumb brushing against her neatly trimmed patch of hair around her pubic region, before being pulled away.

Moira was always pulling away, and although it had only been a few days, Hana was beginning to pick up on it. She would constantly change positions, attitudes, and even style of fucking after moving off of the younger woman. Although Hana wouldn't admit it aloud due to her nerves—Moira must surely know by now—she hated it with a burning passion. 

Unconsciously, Hana could feel herself want to reach out, to grab hold of Moira and hold her close. Let her fuck her into the ground like she was nothing. It was by some miracle she held out as Moira returned to her cushioned seat.

"You may leave, class starts in a minute or two so I wouldn't want to keep you waiting—we do have a pop quiz today after all," Moira said, leaning back against her chair. Hana stared at her in disbelief, how dare she act so disinterested!

"Well I need my panties first, my skirt isn't long enough for me to bend without exposing myself," Hana replied, snapping her legs shut as Moira's gaze flicked down to her exposed cunt halfway through her sentence. 

The tall Irish woman's lips stretched out into a small, one that made her look like she was some kind of predator. 

_A wolf, _ Hana thought, _she reminds me of a wolf when she smiles like that._

"Oh sweet bunny," Moira purred out, and Hans could've sworn she saw a flash of sharp teeth behind her smile, "that's the entire point of today."

"No."

The word was out of her mouth before she could even process it. She didn't even mean to say it, she was more than fine with going about the day without panties on– it wouldn't be the first time. The only difference was that she was wearing a skirt, not leggings or jeans. 

"No?" Moira repeated, an eyebrow-raising questionably, 

"I assume I can oblige, however, you would be missing out on adding ten points to your grade—leaving you with an 'F' for this semester—and it is the last semester is it not?"

Hana glared up at Moira, hopping off the desk she sat on.

"You really are an asshole, huh?" Hana grumbled out, "I should've changed classes when I had the chance."

She continued to talk as she walked toward the door of Moira's office, the latter opening her mouth to ask if she had forgotten something but being silenced as Hana started up again, 

"But fine, I'll do it, but it doesn't mean I will enjoy it."

She turned on her heel, skirt twisting up and around giving her professor a clear view of her ass, before storming out of the room.

Thankfully there were hardly any people in the class at the moment although it was to start soon—many had started skipping or dropped the class entirely due to professor O'Deorain's high standards. Now, the class only consisted of twenty out of the thirty-two students that made up the class in the first week.

Hana trudged to her seat, only a few steps away from her professor's office in the front row. Her back was straight and every step she took was calculated, hoping that no one would notice she was lacking underwear at the moment. 

Her bag was already at her seat, and people were already beginning to file into class. She felt like a timid rabbit, walking along a field where any predator could spot her as she made her way over to her seat. 

Keeping her head down was easy enough as classmates walked past her, a small part of her mind worrying that they could see through her, that they knew she was lacking any form of underwear. However, the trickle of people entering the class soon came to a stop, and before long Moira was out passing around the weekly pop quiz.

Hana grabbed the sheets of paper as Moira tossed it at her without a care in the world, hunkering down and truly wondering if taking this quiz—with more questions than any quiz should ever have—was worth her while. It had only been a few days of making an _agreement_ with Moira, and she had no clue if it would improve her grade so early on.

She wrote her name neatly at the top of the page, glancing down and circling the answers to the questions about recombinant DNA and artificial insemination with endangered species and human application. For her, it was an easy unit, easy to understand and easy to write her extended answers on the quiz. It had barely been ten minutes before Hana was standing, slowly and carefully to avoid her skirt from sticking to her ass or people being able to see her lack of panties.

"Finished already Ms.Song?" Moira asked, standing at the podium located in the front of the class. Hana nodded stiffly, her only reply before placing the multipage quiz before her professor. Unable to meet Moira's eyes, she turned, heading back to her seat.

Suddenly, a small flash of purple peeked out into the corner of her eye, followed by a soft clatter of something hitting the floor.

"Oh my," Moira started, her voice sounding impossibly smug, "Ms.Song, would you be a dear and pick up my pen so I can get started on grading your quiz?"

A wolfish smile decorated her features as Hana glanced back, a deep red blush dusting the younger woman's cheeks. Moira's gaze was scrutinizing, boring into her small back.

Slowly Hana bent down, feeling like nothing more than a piece of meat in the eyes of a predator. It felt like everyone was watching her, not just Moira as she bent, skirt hiking up over her supple ass and exposing her bare pussy for the world to see. She could've sworn she heard a deep, sensual sound come from the depths of Moira's chest as she bent, but when she looked up again it appeared as though everyone hadn't noticed a thing.

Her fingers clutched at the pen, spine snapping up straight in a breakneck speed that left her vision clouded with stars. Her hand, the one not clutching the pen, brushed at the back of her skirt, trying hard to make sure it had settled over her ass with no chance of it coming up once again.

"Here you go Doctor O'Deorain," Hana said, her voice felt as shaky as her legs, heart beating fast in her chest. Moira's eyes had hooded over, watching Hana's every movement like a hawk. The younger woman, unable to look her in the eye, dropped her gaze, only to be met with an impressive bulge in Moira's slacks. She wanted to gasp, to whimper and whine, yet somehow she kept herself quiet, walking back to her seat.

Gods did it feel like everyone was watching her. Everyone was judging her. Everyone knew that she wasn't wearing any panties. Everyone fucking knew what was going on between her and their professor.

She made herself sick, and by the time she was back in her seat, cold sweat had broken out over her body. Internally, Hana knew that no one, other than Moira, could have seen her without her panties, but subconsciously, her mind was at a war. All she could do was shrink back into her seat, hands clutching the barely cushioned chairs and wait for class to be over.

And wait she did.

The lesson was arbitrary at best, Hana's eyelids drooping as Moira rambled on about something to do with genetics—which was a given since this was a genetics course, but Hana couldn't find it in herself to care too much about the topic. In fact, she most likely would've dozed off if not for the constant fear of something happening to reveal she was pantiless. 

"Miss Song," Moira's deep voice interrupted her thoughts, "If you are so keen to sleep in my class, I assume you wouldn't mind if you were to stay after with me?"

A pen she held in her hand was tapping against the table in an effort to wake Hana up enough to understand what the professor was saying. Groggily the younger woman lifted her head, regarding Moira with a look of boredom, "yes professor," Hana managed to grumble out, once again sitting up in her seat.

Right on cue, as Hana leaned back against the chair, the hands on the clock turned to signify it was three—the end of the fifty-minute short class. Already students were rushing out, some who Hana had talked to a few times giving her pitiful looks, knowing damn well their professor hated the young Korean woman.

"Come to my office Miss Song," Moira said, her hand resting on her hip as her foot tapped impatiently on the ground, "I do hope you know how rude it is to fall asleep in a professors class—let alone a professor who is being so _generous_ to give you extra credit to help your poor grade."

Hana stood with a roll of her eyes, the cold air of the classroom brushing against her exposed pussy and causing her to shiver. Moira still stood on the other side of the table, waiting patiently for Hana to round it to lead her back into her office.

Almost immediately, Moira's right hand, the one that was scarred and decorated with the sharpest nails Hana had ever seen in her life, dropped down to press against Hana's pert ass, guiding her over to her office. It felt like she was a prey item being led to the slaughter, and her heart quickened at the thought. Moira, although sensing her discomfort, flashed the smaller girl a toothy grin before opening the office door for her.

Like that helped ease her nerves.

"Poor _coinín_, so anxious... And for what?" Moira cooed, letting the heavy door shut behind the duo. Hana was facing away from the Irish woman, feeling her presence come in the space behind her. She was unnaturally warm while Hana was cold, but even her own body didn't want to lean back into the warmth. However, Moira was more than happy to place her large hands onto Hana's hips, allowing the bulge in her slacks to press against Hana's ass.

The latter froze in place, once again coming face-to-face, or in this case, ass to dick, with Moira's cock.

"I know you don't like it my _darling_ bunny, but I was wondering if I could watch you touch that cute pussy of yours for me," Moira said, her request sounding more like a demand to Hana's ears. 

"I-" Hana started, her mouth feeling suddenly dry as all she could focus on was the hard bulge in her professor's slacks, "I don't mind it."

A low sensual sound came from Moira's mouth, and Hana could have sworn she felt her cock pulse against her ass. 

In a flurry of motion, Hana's shoulder being grabbed and body being manhandled, the young student was perched atop Moira's lap on the guest chair that Hana had been in more times than she could count.

"Fuck!" Hana grunted out, Moira's hands once again coming to rest on her student's hips to grind her exposed pussy down against her textured slacks. There was a laugh, and Hana could hardly hear her professor chide her for such crude language over the blood rushing through her ears. 

"At least tell me if you're going to do that!" The student spat out, eyes flashing with anger due to the momentary heart attack Moira had given her by pulling her down into the chair with her professor. 

"I apologize pet," Moira said, her breath coming out stuttered and heavy. Her hands were still forcing Hana to rock down against the tent in her boxers, and all the younger woman could do was twist and shiver in pleasure as her clit was forced to rock against it. 

"Next time I will warn you."

Hana whimpered at that, finding that she had wrapped her arms around her professor's neck. Her head was still tilted downward, unable to meet her gaze. But she didn't need to see to know what kind of expression she wore, and how it shook her to the very core—wetness dripping from her bare cunt at a constant pace.

Moira's hands left Hana's hips, the latter still rocking against the older woman with vigor. Every sharp thrust against Moira's thin but muscled leg, sent a jolt up Hana's spine, the girl tilting her head back to let out a low, continuous moan. Her eyes fluttered closed, if only for a moment as she continued to rut against Moira's slacks. 

There was a disapproving growl, a single large hand gripping onto Hana's side to force her down against the leg she was shamelessly humping against, and then the sound of a zipper being undone. Her eyes opened just a crack, enough to see the large fleshy mass of Moira's cock poking out through the fly in her pants.

It was large, larger than Hana had ever seen in person (although her experience with such was limited), and her uncircumcised head was wet with pre. Hana sucked in her breath, gazing down at her professor's hard dick. It curved upward toward her stomach, and there was a prominent vein on the side of it.

The younger woman groaned, Moira's hands back on her hips to rock against her, this time her pussy was dragged closer and closer to the large cock until she sat atop of it. Hana could feel Moira's throbbing member below her, eyes fluttering at the sensation of it. Unconsciously, Hana reached out, arms wrapping around Moira's neck, no longer needing her assistance to rut up against her.

"Yes," Moira hissed out through clenched teeth, her hips jumping up as she ground her cock against Hana's folds. One of her hands, the one that didn't appear scarred, grabbed hold of Hana's black hair, pulling her face closer until their lips mashed together. Hana let out a muffled squeal, mouth parting as Moira's tongue brushed against her lips.

Hana's eyes had fully shut by now, completely overwhelmed by Moira's tongue, her hands, her cock. On a downward grind, the hood of her clit caught against Moira's dick, the tip grinding up against the sensitive bundle of nerves. She nearly screamed into Moira's mouth, pussy clenching and unclenching as she came. 

It was fast, faster than Hana had ever cum before. With the mixture of pleasure and public embarrassment, she was already on edge, so her orgasm hitting her so quickly should have come at no surprise. 

Her body felt white-hot, static electricity coursing through her. She had to wrench her head away from Moira's insistent mouth, soft whimpers filling the silence around them as Hana continued to grind down against Moira's slick cock to ride out her orgasm. She blinked the tears out of her eyes, a pathetic noise threatening to spill forth as she tried to slow down, but Moira still held fast on her hips.

"I-It," Hana stuttered, large tears running down her cheek as her over sensitive clit was forced against her professor's textured slacks and her thick cock.

"It hurts," she managed to whimper out, pussy still wet with arousal but now instead of just pleasure with every motion against Moira, pain was to follow. Moira made a deep noise in the back of her chest, akin to a growl, as she pulled Hana up closer to her.

The tip of her cock nudged against the younger woman's slick folds, eventually finding her entrance. Oddly enough, Moira did not slip inside immediately, instead, grinding up against her with her pubic bone brushing against Hana's clit. The latter sobbed, hands pushing weakly at Moira's chest as she babbled out meaningless words until she could finally sputter out a proper sentence.

"Please Moira... I can't take it, it's too much."

It was odd how fast Moira stopped upon hearing that. Hands falling away from Hana's body, moving her hips so that her erect cock wasn't pressed up against the student's tight cunt. With a groan, limbs feeling like jelly, Hana slipped out of Moira's lap, gently setting herself down on the floor. Her vision was foggy, her hands trembling slightly due to her oversensitivity. 

Hana closed her eyes, gulping in lungfuls of air as she used Moira's pants leg as a lifeline. 

"You looked so perfect like that pet," Moira cooed out, Hana barely being able to hear her over her loud shaky breaths, "maybe next time you'll allow me to continue. To see how many times you can cum before you break."

Moira's voice was a low husk and as though she was fighting for her words. Hana whimpered at that, clamping her legs together as she slowly worked up the strength to look at her professor. With her position against the ground, Hana could make out Moira's hand stroking and twisting along her large length, the tip being swallowed up and then pushing out of her foreskin with every pump. 

A small dribble of cum had begun to leak out from the head, and the younger woman had to hold herself back from leaning forward and tasting it. Instead, Hana's gaze traveled up her professor's body, noting how her nipples poked out against the fabric of her black shirt, and how her head was slightly tipped back, eyes closed. 

Not a sound came from Moira besides a few labored breaths, and even those were kept to a minimum as she masturbated. In fact, one of the only other tells that she was getting close was how her legs shook ever so slightly, Hana being able to feel them tremble under her touch with her hold on Moira's pants leg. 

"Fuck," Moira managed to spit out, her cock throbbing in her hand, hips jerking up as a steady flow of cum dripped down her member and onto her hand. Hana, unable to turn away, watched with large eyes, marveling at how much her professor seemed to be able to release. The milky white fluid was now beginning to drip off of Moira's erratically moving fingers, staining her pristine pants below. 

Over the course of the next few seconds, Moira's release began to taper off, her head lolling back against the plush chair as had forced herself and Hana into in the heat of the moment. Her breathing had begun to even out, faster than Hana's had, and soon her body had fully relaxed—hand resting against the juncture where her thigh met her hip, cock softening and hanging out of her fly, still impressively sized while flaccid. 

"Holy shit, you needed that huh?"

Moira's eye, the one that was boiling red, cracked open, gazing down at her student. Hana flushed but held her ground, brows furrowed as she met Moira's one-eyed gaze.

"Out," Moira stated, her voice once again dark and uncaring. Her body shifted to sit properly on the chair, Hana scrambling back against the carpet to put some distance between them.

"Hey, I was just stating the obvious! No need to be more of a bitch than necessary," Hana managed to say as her professors disturbing heterochromatic gaze glared down at her.

"I said," Moira begun, arm flying out to point at her office door, "**out**."

\----

Hana sighed to herself, foot wiggling above the wooden floors and fingers taping against the wood desk she sat before. In front of her was Moira's ridiculous black chair, the back turned toward her as her professor rummaged through some paperwork.

"Are you done yet? It can't be that hard to find a pop quiz I took hardly a day ago," Hana huffed out, reaching up and twirling her hair around her fingers in boredom. 

"And it can't be that goddamn hard to keep your mouth shut, haven't I trained you better?"

Hana cocked her head at that, an eyebrow raised in surprise, "Do I look like some sort of dog to you, bitch?!"

Moira turned back around in her chair to look at Hana, a packet of paper in her hand, neatly marked in red with a 95% printed a top. She leaned forward, her tall frame taking up much of Hana's view around the room, placing the quiz on her desk so that Hana could see it.

"I guess I haven't trained you all too properly," Moira started, watching how Hana's face contorted in barely concealed anger, "but there is a time and a place for that, hm? Maybe some after school extra credit."

Hana reached out, snagging her quiz back from her professor before she could change her mind about the grade (although she could still easily put in a different grade in the computer system). Moira was still talking as Hana flipped through the few pages of her quiz, noting that she had only obtained two incorrect answers, further proving her theory that Moira was only marking her grades wrong due to her dislike of her. 

Before Hana could move to place the quiz away, shoved down into the depths of her bag most likely, Moira had grabbed hold of the younger woman's wrist, holding her in place. Once again, a smile that stretched way too far, sharp predatory teeth poking out behind her lips, Moira looked down at her as though she was nothing more than a prey item that was meant to be consumed. Instinctively, Hana tried to pull her hand away, noting how her professor's grip was quite strong in comparison with her lanky appearance. 

"Don't you want to hear more about your grade, _mo coinín_?" Moira asked, her voice sounding as though it was right next to her ear although she was a desk length away.

"In fact," Moira continued, not even pausing for a response, "if you continue on in this last unit with grades like this, and score in the high nineties on your final, you should be able to pass my class...

"That is, however, if you continue on with my extra credit."

Hana furrowed her brow, managing to weakly pull out of Moira's grip that had modestly loosened.

"What do you want this time?" The younger woman asked, crossing her arms. She meant to put out an air of nonchalance but instead found herself pushing into her own embrace, needing the extra comfort as Moira stared down at her.

Moira placed her elbows on her desk, fingers interlocking as she clasped her hands together. It looked like she had leaned forward slightly, and if Hana squinted she could see a blush of all things dusting her professor's cheeks. 

"You want to know what I want?" Moira drawled, Hana, rolling her eyes in response, "I want you, in front of the majority of the class today, to call me mommy."

Hana croaked, not sure how to properly respond upon hearing that. Her face felt like it was on fire, and it surely was the same shade of red as Moira's hair. Upon seeing her reaction, Moira leaned back and laughed, causing Hana to shrink back in embarrassment. 

"Of all the things I've had you do, _this_ makes you say no?" Moira said, continuing to laugh. 

The young woman balled up her fists, huffing out her nose. She tried to steel her expression, hoping to show that Moira's deep and husky laughter didn't affect her—but it was already much too late for that. Moira would surely know by now due to Hana's reaction.

"I-" Hana started, trying to cut in between her professor's guttural laughs, "I didn't say no... It's just, it's embarrassing!"

She covered her face with her hands, trying to hide away behind them as though if she couldn't see Moira, maybe she wouldn't be able to see her. 

"Embarrassing? Oh pet, that's the entire point." 

Hana groaned at that, pulling her legs up so she was curled up into a ball on Moira's chair, shoes toeing the fabric of it much to her professor's disgust. Still, she refused to respond. There was a pit in her stomach, and her mouth tasted like cotton, her eyes barely glancing through her fingers to see what Moira was doing in response.

A pregnant pause filled the air, the younger woman squirming in her seat. She didn't know what to say, what to do. Class would be starting soon and she was already wracked with fear and shame.

"Fine," Moira spat out, her patience snapping like the pencils she went through daily, "if you do this one thing, you'll have no more extra credit to do for me and I'll boost your grade by ten points. Deal?"

Hana gave a meek nod in response, unsure of how to conduct herself. Her feet planted themselves on the ground, standing up and grabbing her bag that was resting against the chair. 

"Sounds good to me," Hana said with a shrug, voice wavering as she walked over to the door, heart still pounding in her chest. 

"I hope you'll be the utmost attentive in class today then, _Hana_."

God the way she said her name sent a shiver down Hana's spine, causing her to quickly flee from the professor's office. Outside in the classroom, the majority of students were already present, only one or two lifting their heads up to check who just came out from Professor O'Deorain's office. Hana received a meek wave from a brunette student who had a modest Swedish accent, the former bobbing her head in acknowledgment before taking a seat.

She had only just gotten settled when Moira stepped out into the classroom, making her way up to the podium. Hana's pencil tapped against the desk, stomach-churning with anxiety as Moira began with her lecture. 

The minute hand on the clock ticked by slowly, Hana more than ever aware of the seconds, minutes even, passing by. Every second felt like an hour, every minute felt like a whole day. Moira continued to talk about recombinant DNA, occasionally pausing to answer questions from students or to further elaborate on something that didn't quite make sense to Hana.

Once in awhile, Moira would single a student out, asking a simple, but difficult to answer question, that anyone who was listening to the lecture would've been able to answer in a heartbeat. Hana, with the best of her abilities, tried to stay awake, never quite knowing when Moira would call on her.

Never quite knowing when she should call her bitch of a professor _mommy_.

Her palms were sweaty, and she had long since given up on trying to write down notes. Every time she even thought of picking up her pencil she became overcome with anxiety, heart pounding at a breakneck pace that surely couldn't be healthy. 

"Miss Song, since you appear to find my class boring, I have no issue with letting you drop out and have you figure out what to do about these three life science credits of yours." 

Moira's voice rang out loud and clear, Hana grabbing hold of her pencil and notebook, trying to make it look as though she had been at least moderately paying attention. But the damage had already been done, and Moira stood just feet before her, arms crossed, hip leaned against the podium and foot tapping against the ground impatiently.

"I'm sorry," Hana managed to squeak out, deciding it was now or never as her cheeks burned a bright red, "it won't happen again mommy."

The word was out of her mouth before she could even change the volume of her voice, accidentally spitting it out loud and clear to the entire classroom. Her face felt like it was on fire with her blush creeping up to the tips of her ears. She could hear a few hushed laughs coming from behind her in the lecture hall, and goddamn did it truly feel like her heart was about to leap out of her chest.

Without a second thought, Hana threw all her belongings into her bag, tossing it over her shoulder without even closing it properly and fled the classroom. 

\----

"You did quite wonderfully on your final exam Hana," Moira said slowly, lifting up the scantron marked with Hana's name. She held it up to the light, marveling at her flawlessly written 92% marking the top of the small sheet of paper. 

Hana's professor rolled her hips when there was no reply, eliciting a squeak from the woman below her. 

"With this score, you'll be able to pass my class, and that's all you wanted, right _coinín_?" The redhead asked, setting the scantron down in front of Hana's face that was pushed up against her desk. In fact, the majority of Hana's body was atop her professor's sturdy wooden desk. 

The younger woman had only walked into Moira's office to ask about her final grade, not expecting her to offer a so-called 'farewell gift'. Some gift her dick being lodged fully inside Hana's pussy was, that was for sure.

Moira sighed at Hana's lack of response, the latter biting down hard on her tongue to prevent as much noise as possible, "Couldn't you at least respond to your favorite teacher?"

Hana huffed at that, nails sinking into the polished wood of the table below her. She wouldn't give the bitch what she wanted, but truth be told, Moira had her wrapped around her finger among _other things_. The young woman rocked back against Moira's thick dick that was completely inside of her tiny pussy, stars blooming around her eyes as the pain of having something so large inside her body became known once again.

However, she was no coward, and Hana damn well knew that Moira would belittle her as much as possible if she decided to end this here and now. Not like the redhead could truly blame her though, Hana being nearly half her height and nowhere near the proper size to be able to take all of her professor comfortably. So she rocked back ever so gently, a few pointed thrusts so that she was able to feel Moira's erect, fleshy dick, inside of her.

"You look like you want to say something pet," Moira remarked, looking down at Hana who worked herself against her dick as Moira would only occasionally thrust inside of her, preferring to make sure Hana could feel every inch of her fat dick above all else.

"Yeah I've been wanting to tell you to shut the fuck up and get moving already," Hana replied, legs spreading just a bit more as she lazily stretched across the desk, Moira's dick hitting all the wrong places.

Moira cocked her head to the side, a sickening grin spreading across her features.

"Oh? Like this?" She asked, slowly pulling herself out from Hana's pussy. The latter shivered, clenching tight around her as her pussy burned with pain due to the moderate pain of Moira's thick cock sliding out of her. 

The Korean woman groaned, biting hard against the inside of her lip and cheek. She felt so fucking exposed in front of Moira, skirt hiked up over her ass and panties once again tucked in the front of Moira's pocket. Her pussy clenched around the emptiness inside, the tip of Moira's dick stretching open her entrance and being the only thing inside of her now.

It felt like her body was mourning the loss of her professors fat cock. She wanted to rock back, to whimper and beg for the painful but oh-so pleasurable fullness of Moira's dick. But she held herself still, the taste of copper blooming in her mouth as she kept herself from making a noise.

"Very well then pet, I guess you do deserve your gift for working so hard in my class and graduating your first year of university."

Suddenly she was moving, plunging into Hana's soaked pussy with vigor. There was an audible _squelch_ every time she bottomed out, and her hands were constantly applying pressure against Hana's hips, holding her still. The smaller girl groaned, eyes fluttering with every thrust inside her tight cunt.

God, it burned, it hurt so much to be stretched full of something so large and pleasurable. Hana could feel her eyes start to water, whimpers falling out her mouth. She humped back against Moira, not caring about the pain shooting up her spine. Her professor was so big, the blunt head of her dick painfully pressing up against her cervix.

Hana's loud moans bounced off the cedar walls of the office, filling the room with her obscene noises. She gripped harder onto the front of the desk, trying hard to hold herself atop it as Moira's harsh thrusts pushed her forward. 

The Irish woman couldn't be heard over Hana's loud cries, her grunts and groans as she tried to fit the entirety of her dick inside the latter nearly impossible to hear. Hana would have to strain herself to be able to hear her professor over her loud cries of pleasure-filled pain. 

Moira leaned over, lips brushing against the shell of Hana's ear as she growled. One of her large hands cupped the lower section of Hana's right ass cheek, giving it a firm squeeze. A confused noise left Hana as Moira pulled out of her dripping cunt, lifting the younger woman's thigh up so that one leg as on top of her desk.

Hana groaned at the new position, moderately thankful for Moira pinning her in place, holding her up. The Irish woman's thick length pressed up against Hana's cunt, teasingly grinding against her. The younger woman whimpered, trying her hardest to position herself just right so that Moira would slip inside her again.

"I understand that you can easily get off by humping against my ass, but isn't this more about me, not you?" Hana spat, twisting around to glare over at Moira, her back aching at the new angle.

"Patience," Moira cooed, thumbs massaging into the upper section of Hana's hips. However, the professor complied to Hana's complaints, pushing the entirety of her dick inside the students gaping opening in one fluid movement.

Hana bit her lip, holding onto the desk as Moira languidly pulled out, snapping her hips forward to lodge her cock deep inside Hana's most sensitive places. The latter jostled, trying to pull her legs tightly back together but Moira's grip was too strong, holding her in place as she used her like a common fleshlight. Each thrust sent Hana rocking forward, the angle hitting her G-spot just right but her cervix was being painfully thrust against by Moira's blunt tip. 

Moira fucked her into the table, acrylic nails sinking into her skin as she focused on her own pleasure. Everything hurt, everything felt so damn good, everything was too much. Hana screamed as she felt herself burst, surprising herself as she came from penetration alone. 

She arched back, humping against Moira's dick as she tried to ride out her climax, hoping for it to slowly taper off and Moira to leave her alone. But one was not enough for the professor, her stamina crazy high as she continued to fuck her student's pussy. She still had yet to cum, and Hana could feel tears welling in her eyes as she was taken without a care in the world. 

A part of her, one that was hidden deep down and would never truly come to light, wanted Moira to stop. Wanted Hana to push her off and flee, her entire body buzzing with hypersensitivity. But she couldn't stop it, she wouldn't stop it, she didn't want to stop it. Hana loved every second of her cunt being violated by her professor.

"M-Moira," Hana stuttered out, feeling her walls clench down against her fast-moving dick. Her clit twitched, and God she needed Moira to pay attention to it. Her professor made an inquisitive noise, still fucking her like a wild animal in the middle of their rut.

"My clit, please, it hurts," Hana sobbed, wanting to reach down and stroke the aching bundle of nerves, but she couldn't. If she lessened her grip on the desk she would most certainly fall off, and she wasn't just going to embarrass herself like that.

Her professor groaned, leaning over her the younger woman's body as she humped against her, fucking her hard and fast. Thankfully, she was still in her right mind to comply, long fingers reaching below Hana to rub the pad of her pointer finger against her aching clit. 

Hana jumped at the sudden touch, a loud moan slipping from her mouth as her pussy gushed with wetness. God, she was so close, the pressure in her cunt building and building as Moira rutted into her, chasing after her own release.

"Please, please, please," Hana begged, grinding down against Moira's fingers. The latter huffed, once again pinning Hana in place and using her. 

"Fuck..." Moira groaned out, her thrusts becoming more disjointed and unsteady, and Hana could've sworn she felt her professor twitch inside her.

Moira snarled, fingers pinching Hana's clit roughly, rutting into her harder and harder until she couldn't do anything other than snap. With a loud groan, Moira came, her cock bursting with a flood of her cum.

The student squealed upon feeling the sensation of being filled with Moira's cum, her professor's cock twitching with every pump of cum. It was so much, so thick, so fucking perfect. Hana's eyes rolled upward to the back of her head, feeling her pussy and womb fill with Moira's cum. It was as though she wouldn't stop, continuing to fill and fill Hana.

Another growl and Moira was rubbing hard against Hana's clit, the girl yelping in response as she too tipped over the edge. Her cunt contracted, squirting against Moira's slacks and pushing out some of her professor's cum, the desk below her most likely a mess at the moment. Each contraction forced her to tighten around Moira's cock, sending her professor into another spiraling climax. 

By the time they had both finished a few minutes had passed, Moira's dick softening inside Hana's cunt. She felt so dirty, so exposed, and she loved it, especially when Moira pulled out of her. The cum that had filled her up immediately came trickling out, causing Hana, red-faced and panting, to squeeze her legs close, knowing that Moira was most likely staring down at her all too predatory. 

"You needed that," Moira mocked, pulling up the zipper of her pants after tucking her flaccid cock away. 

Hana frowned, trying hard to find her voice and a steady breath, "fuck off," she managed to grunt out, still unmoving atop the cedar desk. Moira laughed, her presence no longer behind Hana, instead walking in front of the desk. She looked as prim and proper as always, hair barely disheveled and shirt looking like she had just ironed it.

"I'll be you be to collect yourself, do try and be gone by the time I come back."

And with that, she turned and left, leaving Hana laying on top of her desk, skirt hiked up her ass and cum dripping from her pussy.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is how you can find out more abt me!  
https://flosscandies.carrd.co/


End file.
